


Irresistible (nf)

by hojoonie



Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Hanjoo - Freeform, Hansol - Freeform, M/M, Topp Dogg - Freeform, Unfinished, bjoo - Freeform, drabble(?), draft, say it era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:43:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4794800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hojoonie/pseuds/hojoonie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I like you, Joo" Byungjoo grimaced at the petname and Hansol laughed again. "I know you like me, too" he added. "I'm irresistible" Byungjoo chose to ignore what he had said, not knowing what to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irresistible (nf)

**Author's Note:**

> This was in my draft file ever since topp dogg's Say It era. And it isn't finished (and probably never will be) but here ya go!~ sorrey for any mistakes

Your hair is purple", Hansol mused. "How… unique."

"Yep" Byungjoo said, clearly uninterested in the conversation Hansol has started. If the boy was suppose to be flirting, Byungjoo wasn't really impressed. He wasn't impressed with anything Hansol has said. He just shook his head and kept his eyes on his class textbook.

"Why?" Hansol asked after several seconds of silence. "Why is it purple?" 

Byungjoo threw his head back in annoyance and sighed rather loudly. "I don't know, cause I like purple" 

Hansol laughed at the other man's irritated expression as he rested his chin in his palm, that was supported by the table. "You're cute."

Byungjoo didn't thank him for the compliment, instead he closed his book and looked straight into Hansol's suprisingly beautiful eyes. "And you're really annoying" 

"You are very different Byungjoo, from other people in this school" Hansol fired back.

"Oh I'm sorry for not falling for you on the first encounter like everyone else in this school, really." the younger man said, feigning his disappointment. The rude atittude and witty replies only made Hansol more and more interested in this purple-haired cutie.

"I like you, Joo" Byungjoo grimaced at the petname and Hansol laughed again. "I know you like me, too" he added. "I'm irresistible" Byungjoo chose to ignore what he had said, not knowing what to say. 

~

Hansol irritated Byungjoo, with his constant wickedly laugh to his dumb questions that never recieved an answer. The boy would walk with him in the hallways, eat with him at lunch, and even sit with him in class; Hansol was the new kid that every girl and guy swooned over while he was too busy to notice because of his unnessary need to check himself in the mirror every five minutes. And obviously he has never heard of 'the personal space of others.' 

But as clingy and annoying as Hansol was, Byungjoo couldn't agree more that Hansol was actually irresistible.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed~


End file.
